


Hey Douchbag

by jamesm97



Series: Random 2015/2016 Prompts [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Teen Wolf (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Barry Allen And Stiles Stilinski Tag Is Just A Friendship, Break Up, Collateral Damage, Comatose Stiles Stilinski, F/M, Hurt Stiles, Jealous Malia, M/M, Oliver Queen smiles a lot, Oliver knows stuff, Slow Build, Stiles Leaves, Stiles Leaves Beacon Hills, Stiles Leaves the Pack, Stiles and Felicity are related, Stiles moves for summer, Superhero Stiles Stilinski, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-02-08 12:20:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1940874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesm97/pseuds/jamesm97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles stays with his cousin Felicity for the summer after he and Malia have a bad break up</p><p>when Stiles sees then meets Roy? He thought it was Jackson..Which totally excuses the whole “what the hell you doing here douche bag?” greeting….</p><p>Stiles goes looking for something to make him feel powerful, feel useful again, someone who isn't weak. It however finds him after he is put in a coma, he wakes up and meets new people and finds out he has new powers.</p><p>But are these people to be trusted? Only time will tell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Where Is Jackson Again?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [njflkf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/njflkf/gifts), [howl-to-the-wind (greenleaf)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenleaf/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Hey Brother, Hey Sister](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1403638) by [howl-to-the-wind (greenleaf)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenleaf/pseuds/howl-to-the-wind). 



> I was prompted when Stiles sees then meets Roy? He thought it was Jackson..Which totally excuses the whole "what the hell you doing here douche bag?" greeting....
> 
> by njflkf so here it is

"Stiles" Scott moans through the phone "Come Home, I'm so bored without you" He says making Stiles laugh.

 

"I can't Scott, After me and Malia broke up I can't be in the same room as her without crying like a little girl so I need to spend this summer doing a little healing" Stiles tells his best friend.

 

"Oh my god, Please? I need you their are like err Vampires, yeah Vampires here Stiles, we need your mad research skills" Scott attempts to lie.

 

"Yeah that wasn't even remotely believable" Stiles sighs sipping his coffee.

 

"Okay yeah I lied so what I want my best friend, what are you going to be doing in Starling city for three months?"Scott says trying to make Stiles feel guilty.

 

"Well you know I have this person I know here, her name is Felicity, you remember Felicity right?" Stiles asks.

 

"You mean girl Stiles but with blond hair?" Scott says making Stiles and Felicity laugh from their place on the couch.

 

"Yeah Scott totally a female me, because I can hack the FBI database without breaking a sweat" Stiles retorts.

 

"Well you did plan a bank heist without breaking a sweat" Scott says.

"Wait what?" Felicity says spinning to face her cousin.

 

"Scotty, you do know Felicity is sitting right next to me and the phone is on loud speaker right?" Stiles sighs.

 

"I didn't but I do now, Hi Felicity" Scott says awkwardly.

 

"Don't you 'Hi Felicity' me Scott McCall you tell me right now what the hell have you and Stiles been doing in Beacon Hill's?" She sounds just like Ms McCall.

 

"I'll tell you after work"Stiles smiles sweetly.

 

"Your coming to work with me" Felicity smiles.

 

"No I'm not, I'm not even old enough to get into the club" Stiles whines and glares at his phone when he hears Scott's evil laugh.

 

"Well you know Oliver's a friend and besides his loss of the company meant me out of work he gave me a job as a waitress, until he can manage a take over of the company again"Felicity.

 

"You know I really don't like you being friends with Oliver Queen he has a bad reputation" Stiles sighs and just hangs up when Scott comments 'Sounds like you and Derek'

 

"Oh my god, you sound like a mom" She moans, Stiles winced when she said it because Felicity isn't really fully related, she was adopted by his Uncle and Aunt on his mothers side because her family situation was abysmal. 

 

But her and Stiles have always been close, more like brother and Sister she may live far away but their isn't a day that passes without them texting.

 

Felicity was actually the cause of the break up with Malia.

 

It wasn't intentional, obviously.

 

Malia went through the texts and seen the 'Love you's' and 'Love you too's' and went all jealous girlfriend.

 

Stiles got sick and tired of telling her twenty times a day Felicity was family, she didn't listen.

 

He shakes himself out of bad memories just in time for Felicity to tell him to "Get dressed, and hurry"

 

"Yes sir" Stiles said running into the guest room.

 

Fifteen minutes later and Stiles was dressed to club.

 

"You look like a gay Jonas brother" Felicity says pointing at his gelled hair.

 

"Okay, number one, that's offensive to me, second I'm BI you know that and third I'm looking for a rebound" Stiles smiles just because I have skinny jeans on doesn't make me a Jonas brother" Stiles glares at her.

 

Felicity just smiles smugly.

 

"Your dressed like a slut" Stiles says smirking.

 

"Funny thing is when your behind a bar, people are more likely to tip handsomely when you look like you have no brains, why do you think I have my contacts in?" Felicity laughs grabbing her purse and heading out the door.

 

Stiles is quick on her heels and he is thankful Felicity always takes her tablet everywhere because he doesn't think he could actually go on the rebound it just isn't him.

 

They get to the club before it opens, Felicity's boss Oliver Queen is their with his body guard.

 

He looks like a much older Boyd and the thought of Boyd makes his chest ache.

 

More and more he has been finding similarity's between everyone and all his dead friends, it hurts when he sees them and then it turns out to be someone else his heart breaks a little every time it happens.

 

Oliver Queen just rubs Stiles the wrong way, he's all smiles and fake happiness, Stiles can tell because that's been his default setting ever since Scott was turned.

 

"Hey Stiles, Felicity has told me a lot about you" Oliver says offering Stiles his hand.

 

Stiles shakes it begrudgingly and smirks when he says " Shame I can't say the same" Oliver's smile quickly fades. 

 

"What are you talking about I mention Oliver all the time" Felicity laughs.

 

Oliver smiles again, Jeez again with the smile, Stiles just wants to shout 'Stop being fake' he doesn't know why he is harboring the hate maybe because Felicity is crushing on him and the bastard is dating like everyone else but his cousin.

 

"Oh yeah sorry" Stiles gives a fake smile of his own

 

"It's fine" Oliver smiles back.

 

"She usually calls you a lot of things Oliver isn't the most popular one, the most popular one is Ba...." Stiles is cut off by Felicity's hand and her ridiculous pinching to his arm.

 

He pulls away wincing that's going to bruise.

 

"Jeez woman take a joke" Stiles hisses making Oliver and his body guard laugh.

 

At least it's not a smile.

 

"And you must be Diggle?" Stiles smile is not fake this time, he offers his hand and shakes firmly.

 

"Sure am" Diggle says shaking Stiles hand back his smile is genuine.

 

"Now you Felicity has spoken highly of" Stiles smiles he swears he sees jealousy on Oliver's face before another smile covers it up.

 

"Felicity, the doors are about to open can I have your tablet?" Stiles ask.

 

Felicity hands over her tablet and logs Stiles into his account before glaring.

 

"Stay on your own account if you even try and hack my profile I will flay you alive, I have privet stuff on their" She says and Stiles doesn't miss the looks she exchanges with Oliver.

 

"Trust me, I don't even wanna see your sex pics" Stiles says looking at Felicity before looking at Oliver.

 

"Ew" Felicity says and slaps him across the head.

 

"Go sit at the corner of the bar and play candy crush or something" Felicity says heading behind the bar just as the evening crowd comes in.

 

The music starts and Stiles does as he's told.

 

He notices Diggle sitting a couple of seats down from him at the bar and Oliver has vanished.

 

Stiles just takes Felicity's advice and plays candy crush, for the first time even he might add.

 

Okay so two hours in and Stiles looses his five lives on Candy crush the game is so easy and addictive.

 

He got passed a hundred levels with his five lives still intact, it was level one hundred and one that caught him out.

 

His eyes start to hurt from staring at the screen for too long he looks up to find Felicity on her break she's laughing with Oliver.

 

Diggle is still only two chairs down from him nursing a scotch or whiskey.

 

A hand placed on his shoulder and if Stiles hadn't hung out with werewolves it would have made him flail but not many things surprise him anymore.

 

"Hey I've been watching you all night" The middle aged man says so loud even Diggle hears.

 

He goes to get up but Stiles just shakes his head.

 

"How old are you?" Stiles asks.

 

"Thirty-Eight" The man shouts, over the music.

 

"I'm seventeen" Stiles tells him.

 

" It's okay I like younger" The man shouts Diggle glares bless his bodyguard natured heart.

 

"My dad's a cop" Stiles shouts.

 

"I won't tell if you won't" The man shouts then winks.

 

"I'm a black belt it martial arts and if you don't take you pedophile arm off my thigh, I will break it in so many places the Doctors won't be able to do anything but amputate it, you got that?" Stiles lies acting out his inner warrior and ever since the Nogitsune Stiles has become a better actor.

 

The man actually gulps he runs out onto the dance floor, he doesn't look back.

 

"Damn kid" Diggle laughs moving to sit next to Stiles.

 

"Are you actually a black belt?" Diggle asks.

 

"Nope" Stiles laughs along with Diggle "My friend Allison" He gulps throat tight "Before her death she taught me how to break bones with minimum strength, she is.. Was a real bad ass" Stiles tells him coughing to cover up the croak in his voice.

 

"I take it he wasn't your type?" Diggle laughs changing the subject for him and he sees why Felicity speaks so highly of him.

 

"Nope I have a very specific type" Stiles laughs mood lighter.

 

"Oh yeah what's that?" Diggle says taking a sip of whatever he's drinking.

 

"Girl? Or Guy?" Stiles asks smiling.

 

"Both" Diggle shrugs.

 

"Well when it comes to my guys one night stand wise I like the typical good looking maybe a six pac if I'm lucky, Now relationship wise, good sense of humor, Six pack if I'm lucky" Stiles laughs "Oh and a big....." 

 

"Personality" Diggle coughs awkwardly.

 

"That too" Stiles laughs.

 

"What about girls?" Diggle says laughing.

 

"Oh you know the usual" Stiles shrugs mind flashing to Malia "I like my girls Five foot 8 inches, Dark brown hair and Dark brown eyes, fierce personality"Stiles eyes start to tear up damn teenage hormones.

 

"That's specific"Diggle says frowning his face takes on a mask of sympathy when he sees Stiles wet eyes.

 

"Sorry bad break up"Stiles shrugs "Can you hold this I need the bathroom" Stiles says more or less shoving felicity's tablet at Diggle.

 

He hurries to the bath room surprisingly it's not that full, in fact it's empty.

 

"This bathrooms closed for cleaning" Comes a slightly familiar yet totally unfamiliar at the same time sounding voice.

 

"You will have to use the bathrooms upstairs or on the other side by the DJ booth" The voice comes from the cubical. 

 

The man steps into view and Stiles rolls his eyes because yeah of course he's here.

 

"What the hell are you doing here Douchbag?" Stiles says sounding tired.

 

"Excuse me?" Jackson says but he sounds different older, how is that possible?

 

"Don't give me that Jackass, I thought you fucked off to London? But now your here, you could at least call Lydia she's been worried mad about you especially since you know you up and left" Stiles fumes.

 

"I think you have me confused with somebody else" Jackson says still acting like he doesn't know him.

 

"Have you got amnesia or something? It's me Stiles, Stiles Stilinski, we went through the whole Kanima thing together?" Stiles says voice raising.

 

"Okay now I know you have me confused with someone else My names Roy and what the hell is a Kanima?" He says and the scary part is he looks confused.

 

"Prove your this Roy, you say you are" Stiles says crossing his arms over his chest.

 

Jackson rolls his eyes and dips his hand into his ridiculously tight jeans back pocket and produces a black leather wallet he shows Stiles his drivers license.

 

"Roy William Harper Junior" Stiles reads "Birthday February Sixth Nineteen- Ninety-one" He says and it's not possible, Stiles tells him so.

 

"That can't be possible your the spitting image, like mirror image, I swear you look just like him" Stiles says and he gets his phone out.

 

"They say everyone has a twin somewhere right?" Jackson... Roy laughs.

 

"HERE" Stiles shouts shoving his phone in the Doppelgangers face, the picture is of the Lacrosse team zoomed into Jackson's smug face thank god for Iphone zoom.

 

"Oh your right I do look just like him" Roy says handing back his phone.

 

Before Stiles can say something a girl walks out of the cubical her face looks murderous and it's directed at Stiles.

 

"We were in the middle of something" The blond says "Can you fuck off?" She hisses and Stiles manages to choke out a sorry before leaving head shaking in disbelief.

 

"Stiles?" Oliver says walking past with Felicity great that's all he needs "You look like you saw a ghost you okay?" 

 

"Peachy"Stiles says walking back to his seat Diggle is watching over.

 

"You okay?" Diggle also asks only Stiles doesn't really mind talking to him.

 

"Yeah thought I saw someone I know but it turns out it wasn't him" Stiles smiles.

 

Felicity comes off her break, she's beaming and her neck looks red.

 

The kind of red that comes from stubble burn.

 

Oliver has stubble.

 

Damn it.

 

"You okay?" Felicity comes over and asks.

 

"Yeah fine,Can I have a drink please?" Stiles asks.

 

"Yeah sure what do you want?" Felicity smirks.

 

"Jack Daniel's on the rocks"Stiles says.

 

"I don't think so" Felicity raises a perfectly manicured eyebrow at him obviously not impressed.

 

"Come on it's summer, I'm seventeen and one won't kill me" Stiles says.

 

"One isn't going to kill him Felicity" Diggle says.

 

"Fine you can drink" Felicity says.

 

"Yes, Thank you Diggle" Stiles smiles to the bodyguard

 

"But you can only drink after the bar closes, it's Diggle's birthday so we're staying to have a little after work drink, you can drink then and only then" Felicity says.

 

"Can I at least buy Diggle a birthday drink?" Stiles says pulling out a twenty.

 

"Sure" Felicity smiles grabbing the twenty and coming back with whatever he was drinking before.

 

"Where's my change?" Stiles asks.

 

"You tipped me" Felicity says whilst shrugging.

 

Stiles goes to Argue but is stopped by Diggle.

 

"Don't argue with her she's letting you drink later" Diggle says laughing. "Thanks for the drink by the way" Diggle smirks tipping his glass in thanks.

 

"Your welcome, Oh and happy birthday, and thanks for the company" Stiles smirked.

 

Diggle just chuckles.

 

"Well Oliver doesn't really need protecting in here, plus I got the night off for birthday reasons, I'm just waiting till this place closes at 1 so I can party" Diggle says making Stiles laugh.

 

Stiles phone vibrates.

 

His heart jumps when he sees Malia's name.

 

He runs from his chair and goes into the back room he saw Felicity and Oliver sneak into.

 

"Who are you?" A girl asks she's sitting in a chair typing away on a computer and Stiles nearly has a heart attack, He remembers her from the news as Thea Queen sister to the smiler. 

 

"I'm Stiles" He squeaks out.

 

"Felicity's cousin?" She asks and Stiles nods.

 

"You mind if I take this call, it's noisy out their" Stiles says rushed because the phone is still ringing.

 

"Sure I was just leaving, Don't steal anything" She adds as an after thought before she leaves, door shutting behind her.

 

"Hello?" Stiles answers in the nick of time. His voice sounds foreign even to himself.  
Malia's voice comes through and it sounds small, theirs sounds like moving fabric and Stiles is confused.

 

"Hello?" He asks again.

 

Sounds of moaning fill the line more specifically, Malia's moaning.

 

He knows that sound he made her make that sound many times.

 

His throat wells up his eyes fill with tears and he wishes he never met Malia, she's all ready went and found a replacement."Liam" Comes the breathy moan of the were coyote.

 

Stiles gulps because Liam? As in Liam, Scott's new Beta?

 

His phone is launched at the wall the screen shattering to bits its enough for him to want to scream.

 

The bottles of vodka just laying on the shelf look so tantalizing their teasing him and he's about to wipe the smile of the stupid vodka bottle when the door opens.

 

"Stiles? Is that your phone"Comes Oliver's voice, he doesn't have the energy to hate anyone other than Malia and Liam right now.

 

"Yeah, yeah it is" Stiles sighs he just scrubs his hands over his face.

 

"Are you okay?" Oliver asks and Stiles isn't surprised to hear genuine concern in his voice.

 

"I just threw my brand new Iphone 5S which was a birthday present from my father at the wall, I don't know about you but I just love shattering  
$849,00 dollar phones, I do it for shits and giggles" Stiles sighs going to pick up his damn Iphone.

 

His fathers going to kill him.

 

"I'm sure he'll understand" Oliver says and Stiles looks at him confused, until he realizes he must have said that out loud

 

"I don't even understand" Stiles says well screams.

 

"Wanna talk about it?" Oliver offers stepping in and shutting the door the background music fades, into a distant thrum.

 

"Not really, I wanna hit something fuck I want to be back in Beacon Hill's right now I want to be punching his head in and I want to stop feeling like my heart has been ripped out of my chest" Stiles says and he can't hold it back he starts to cry right their in front of Oliver Queen.

 

Who his cousin may or may not be fucking.

 

It's not the stupid Drunk kinda crying its the full on, 'The girl you love but broke up with because of stupid reasons, is now fucking someone who is supposed to be your friend and you heard them having sex' Kind of crying.

 

Oliver pulls him into his surprisingly muscular chest and Stiles doesn't have the energy to pull back so he just sobs in to Oliver's no doubt expensive suit.

 

When he does pull back Oliver smiles at him but it isn't like the others this is real and shows compassion and sympathy.

 

"So who is it?" Oliver asks guiding Stiles to the couch in the room and hands him his handkerchief.

 

"Who's who?" Stiles asks acting dumb.

 

"The person your crying over?" Oliver says not amused.

 

"I'm crying over my very expensive phone, your suit probably cost seventy of my phones, but it's expensive to single income households" Stiles says deflecting.

 

"You and I both know your not crying over a phone" Oliver says.

 

"I should be, It makes more sense" Stiles says rubbing his eyes with Olivers handkerchief.

 

"Your really good at deflecting" Oliver says.

 

"Thanks its an acquired skill" Stiles says.

 

Oliver just stares.

 

It gets too much, Stiles has always hated silence.

 

"Okay god, it's my girlfriend or ex girlfriend" Stiles corrects.

 

"How did she become an ex?" Oliver asks.

 

"Felicity broke us up" Stiles says tone fully serious.

 

"I'm sure if Felicity did, it's because she had good reason" Oliver says suddenly looking very uncomfortable.

 

"She didn't do it intentionally, Malia that's her name, she's the jealous and overprotective type" Stiles tells him.

 

"Jealousy is ugly in relationships" Oliver says shuddering obviously having a flashback to one of the thousands of one night stands.

 

"Well I thought so too, until Malia. I never knew I liked to be fought over until Malia started to get jealous. I always thought jealously was an ugly thing until someone got jealous over me" Stiles says.

 

"You wanted to feel important, desired" Oliver says.

 

"No.... Well yeah, but is that so wrong?" Stiles asks but doesn't actually let Oliver answer. "In Beacon Hill's I'm the sidekick and the attention felt like a shot of epinephrine straight to the heart" Stiles says.

 

Stiles notices the distant thrum of music has stopped from outside when he checks his watch its 1 am. The time the bar closes for Diggle's after hours bash.

 

"And how did Felicity factor into breaking you guys up?"Oliver asks and he obviously doesn't notice the bar has closed or doesn't care.

 

"Well me and Felicity text religiously" Stiles smirks.

 

"Believe me I know, it's constant" Oliver says and adds the last when Stiles raises his eyebrows.

 

"Anyway we always say I love you, like always Malia read them and got jealous I told her we were cousins but she didn't have any of it, she broke up with me" Stiles shrugs.

 

"So then you came here to get away for a while?" Oliver says and at Stiles nod he continues "You thought a little distance, let the dust settle for a while, when you go back she will have calmed enough to listen to reason?" Oliver says another nod from Stiles "But?" Oliver asks encouraging Stiles to continue.

 

"But she accidentally phoned me in the middle of sex with a person I thought was my friend" Stiles finishes.

 

"Jesus" Oliver winces. "How old are you?" Oliver asks 

 

"Seventeen" Stiles tells him.

 

"I had the same thing happen to me, it happened two years ago my best friend slept with the girl I wanted to spend the rest of my life with" Oliver says.

 

"What happened?" Stiles asks.

 

"He died, She became a drunk and a drug addict, lost her job and I moved on, She's in recovery now though, lives back on track"Oliver smiles.

 

"Wow" Is all Stiles could say because what even is the response to that?

 

"You want my advice?" Oliver asks.

 

"Might as well you have probably had to deal with your fair share of infidelity matters" Stiles doesn't say he was probably the one who was the cheater.

 

"I know it might seem like the end of the world right now, but high school isn't the be all and end all you have more loves and losses than you can count, if it's fate it doesn't matter the amount of shit the relationship goes through, because fate has a way of always putting you face to face with the person you love" Oliver says.

 

Before Stiles can say anything the door opens and Roy? Walks in.

 

"Hey, that's the kid from the bathroom did he steal something?" Roy asks.

 

"What? No, this is Stiles, Felicity's cousin" Oliver frowns.

 

"Oh right?" Roy says "Look about before in the toilet...." Roy says blushing.

 

"Don't mention it like ever" Stiles says uncomfortably.

 

"Cool" Roy says.

 

"Why what happened in the toilet?" Oliver asks confused.

 

"Nothing" Roy and Stiles say at the same time far to fast for Oliver to not be suspicious.

 

"Oookay" Oliver says.

 

"Don't mind me, just getting Diggle's cake" Roy says.

 

"I hope you washed your hands" Stiles grimaces.

 

"Oh I did" Roy says giving Stiles a dirty look and smirking.

 

"Ew" Stiles says shaking his head and walking out the door.

 

He mutters stuff about Roy and Jackson being the same stupid douche bags all the way to the bathroom to freshen up.


	2. Diggle's After Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning Panic Attacks up head.
> 
>  
> 
> Spoiler Stiles sings https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PGQQhUvyG6A this song imagine his voice like this but 1000 times better and American haha

Stiles was feeling inspired, it hasn't happened in a long time.

 

So after a quick happy birthday to Diggle, Stiles grabbed his messenger bag and sat in a booth on his own.

 

Pen in hand and leather bound book on the table, scribbling away furiously.

 

Smile firmly on his face, he has to admit Oliver may be off but he's great at inspiring people, well him at least.

 

He hasn't felt this inspired since his mom was alive.

 

He ignored the cheers and the happy birthday singing and hummed to himself.

 

He could feel more than one set of eyes on him but he ignored them too.

 

Their was only a small gathering, Oliver, Felicity, Roy and the Stiles had seen in the stock room Thea and Diggle of course.

 

"What's up with him?" Thea questioned Felicity pointing to the opposite side of the room where Stiles was only drink-less and writing furiously.

 

"Honestly I have no idea half the time but he's writing in his song writing book, but I don't think he's writing a song" Felicity frowned.

 

"Why not? It's a song writing book, so it makes sense for it to be a song" Thea says taking a sip of her overly fruity drink.

 

"He hasn't wrote a song or sung since his mother died" Felicity says sadness clouding his features.

 

"Oh, was he a good singer?" Thea asks.

 

"Good? No he was amazing, his mom was a music teacher and Stiles was her prize pupil, he could sing Defying Gravity before he learned to play the guitar and his mother couldn't have been prouder" Felicity smiled.

 

"Isn't that song really difficult because of the high note at the end, I get my facts from the odd glee episodes I watch" Thea asks laughing.

 

"Yeah it has a very hard high note but Stiles has always been good at singing" Felicity shrugs.

 

"Why did he stop singing?" Thea asks.

 

"I don't really know, nobody does he just did he took up piano and guitar and drums but I never have heard him sing again" Felicity says.

 

"Hmmm" Thea says "Oliver" Thea shouts.

 

"What?" The blond says head whipping to his sister.

 

"Go set up the Karaoke" She glares at her brother until he does.

 

"What are you doing?" Felicity says when Stiles head snaps up.

 

"I feel like singing stupidly" Thea says innocently.

 

After five minutes of Oliver messing with wires Stiles jumps up fists in the air shouting "Yes" his face is split by a grin and Felicity's face turns into a grin too because this is happiest she's seen him since he got here.

 

Everyone is silent and staring at Stiles he just gulps sits again and says a small "Sorry"

 

He just sits their beaming at the page and Felicity can't stand it she sneaks over and takes a peat at the page.

 

All she sees is the word 'EXTRA ORDINARY' on the top before the book is closed with a loud snap.

 

"Was that a?" She asks too shocked to even get the full word out.

 

"Yes, yes it was" Stiles blushes putting the book away, feeling the need for a few drinks now.

 

"But I thought you didn't anymore" Felicity says shocked.

 

"I don't or at least I didn't" Stiles tells her moving up in the booth when Felicity sits.

 

"But why now then?"She asks.

 

"Oliver" Stiles smiles.

 

"Oliver?" Felicity repeats the question clear in the tone she uses.

 

"Yeah he inspired me" Stiles smiles.

 

"But I thought you hated him?" Felicity says beginning to become confused.

 

"Hate is a very strong word, severely dislike I would use personally, but even that doesn't mean a few of the words he used to make me feel better didn't inspire me" Stiles tells her and is that a blush?

 

"Can I see?" Felicity asks.

 

"It's not finished" Stiles tells her pulling the bag away from her with a smile on his face.

 

"Your Father's going to be so happy" She beams.

 

"Don't tell him" Stiles says quickly.

 

"Why not?" She frowns.

 

"Because I don't want to get his hopes up" Stiles shrugs eyes dimming in sadness thinking of his mother.

 

"Well them do me a favor and I won't tell"She smiles and she looks evil.

 

"What is it?" He asks skeptically.

 

"Sing something. Sing something and I won't tell him" She blackmails but if it means she gets to hear her little cousin sing again she will do it in a heartbeat.

 

Stiles glares but nods.

 

Before he could say anything Thea plops on the seat on the other side of the booth. She's got two shots in hand and looks at Stiles like she's a hungry bear and he's dinner

 

"Stiles" She says overly cheerful.

 

"Stiles wants to sing something" Felicity says to Thea.

 

"Wait what? Really? Well that saves me the trouble of getting you drunk to beg you to sing" she says placing the shots on the table.

 

They however are swooped up and Stiles has them both downed before Felicity and Thea even look up at him.

 

"Do I at least get to pick the song?" He asks on a wince, the burn feels good and bad at the same time.

 

"Of course" Felicity says.

 

Stiles makes his way up to the Karaoke that Oliver has finished setting up and is strolling through the music not a sound could be heard and its nerve wracking.

 

All eyes are on him and he almost chickens out but when he looks to Felicity's and Thea's beaming faces he remembers what his mom told him.

 

"When your singing on stage baby, it should just be you and the music the crowd shouldn't even be their in your mind all you need to remember is the love for music and that will get you through" He smiles even if he has forgotten what his mothers voice sounds like the words stay.

 

"Hey, so Felicity blackmailed me into singing so I'm sorry" He says into the mic before he hits play and the sound of the guitar instrumental can be heard.

He clears his throat and closes his eyes he imagines the first time he met Malia and his heart breaks a little he knows he should have thought of something happier but this is the memory he wants.

 

He wants to sing Malia in his mind and start to accept its over, well and truly over.

 

 

Don't break my heart before I give it to you

 

Don't tell me no before I ask you to

 

Don't say, it doesn't fit before you try it on

 

There's too much to lose to be wrong

 

And it feels like there's something here

 

But I wanna see it before it disappears

 

And if there's something real between me and you

 

Well, are we both open to?

 

All these possibilities

 

So many little possibilities

 

Right in front of us, close enough to touch

 

And far enough to have some time to see

 

All these possibilities, oh these possibilities

 

Are written in the stars, we are who we are baby

 

And I can't help but think that possibly

 

There's possibility

 

Don't give me hope if there's nothing to this

 

Don't let me in if you're not there

 

What I'm feeling doesn't happen every day

 

So baby, please play me fair

 

And it feels like there's something more

 

Than those crazy little crushes I've felt before

 

When you move in closer I can feel the rush

 

And now we're so close we can touch

 

All these possibilities

 

So many little possibilities

 

Right in front of us, close enough to touch

 

And far enough to have some time to see

 

All these possibilities, oh these possibilities

 

Are written in the stars, we are who we are baby

 

And I can't help but think that possibly

 

There's possibility

 

He lets out a sigh of relief once the song is over, he opens his eyes and everyone is silent still.

 

Stiles winces at the shocked look in their eyes, maybe his voice was off he hasn't sung since his mother died after all.

 

It's Roy that claps first his whistles loudly as well, into the mostly empty nightclub. Full beam on his face aimed at Stiles.

 

Everyone else does as well clapping and whooping.

 

And Stiles chest tightens.

 

He runs out of the club and breaks down his throat closes up and the beginnings of a panic attack start to take hold.


	3. Parking Lot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As some may see I have added the Flash as a fandom that will be used in this because Barry Allen will be the one that helps Stiles.
> 
>  
> 
> I don't know what Power Stiles should have if he gets one so please, please please comment a power and the best one will win

It's Felicity that finds him gasping for breath, she jumps into action his hand in her's she talks him down from the ledge.

 

She smiles at him but it's not as bright as all her usual smiles, it's forced and full of worry.

 

Stiles hates that he was the person that put that their.

 

"What's up with you Stiles? You're not yourself, you haven't been talking my ear off and you, look so tired" Felicity says after he's fine, well after he isn't having a panic attack..

 

'Sorry' Stiles wants to say but the lump in his chest stops him from speaking.

 

His eyes water up instead.

 

"Oh Stiles" Felicity says and pulls him into her shoulder, his muffled sobs can be heard even inside the club.

 

But only because Thea and Oliver were listening in out of worry.

 

"It's just getting to be too much Felicity" Stiles says tears still streaming.

 

"What is? Stiles tell me" Felicity more or less begs her cousin.

 

"Beacon Hills, at first I thought it was cool a little bit scary but now it's too real I just wanna go back to before it all happened" Stiles hides his head in his own palms his eyes tearing up.

 

"Before what all happened?" Felicity asks confused.

 

"Before all the deaths and all my friends dying" Stiles screams.

 

"Stiles honey that wasn't your fault" Felicity assures him.

 

"Yes it was I was the one that got possess....ive" Stiles covers up, he just nearly told his cousin he was possessed, shit.

 

"You became possessive?" She asks stunned.

 

"Yeah I caused it all I wanted Scott to take things more seriously I became Jealous things started happening like when we got held hostage in the station" Stiles says trying to cover up and back track because he can't involve Felicity in his shit. 

 

"Stiles it's okay to be scared what you have been through is enough to send people crazy, you got held hostage, your father got kidnapped and then on top off all that two of your friends were victims of a stabbing" Felicity says and Stiles winces every time.

 

"But on top of all that you and your father thought you had Frontal Temporal Dementia" Felicity say's and it all sounds so bad but if she only knew how bad it was.

 

Stiles stands and then helps Felicity up.

 

"I'm getting a cab to you're place, you go enjoy yourself" Stiles smiles.

Before Felicity could protest Stiles pushes her into the club and takes off to her apartment.

 

Stiles doesn't take a cab in fact he walks the twenty blocks to Felicity's apartment.

 

He doesn't make it past the fifth, in fact he doesn't even make it out of the club parking lot before he is confronted by a gang of ten people.


	4. Coma

The beeping filled the room as Caitlin and Cisco did their daily checks, precisely ten months today Stiles had been admitted into S.T.A.R labs care just like Barry Allen was.

 

Barry however woke up and was new and improved, Stiles didn't seem to be getting better the serum they used made out of Barry's blood hasn't helped in the slightest and that serum was administered over five months ago. 

 

Stiles is now on a daily blood platelet composed of Barry's supercharged DNA in hopes to bring to teen back.

 

After all it was a gang of superpowered freaks that put him in the coma, Superpowered freaks that S.T.A.R labs created when the particle accelerator exploded leaking god knows what into random people all over Central City as well as surrounding city's.

 

So far Barry or as the news papers are saying 'the red blur' has caught a few superpowered freaks and they are being contained within S.T.A.R labs prison section newly built to withhold the special people of course.

 

Felicity Smoak has been visiting non stop, she however has been sending Oliver Queen in her place as she has spent the past three months taking care of John Stilinski in a small town in California.

 

"How's he doing?" Barry asks walking in through the automatic doors, Dr Wells coming in after him in his automatic wheelchair.

 

"Well he hasn't got any abs like you did, so I think it's safe to say your   
DNA isn't working" Caitlin says and continues her work getting ready for the next injection.

 

"I just feel so sorry for the kid, Felicity says all his friends are devastated, he was supposed to get a cab home, it's supposed to be his senior year in high school"Barry says the emotion clear on his face.

 

"Yeah well now you have to round up all the evil bastards that did this to him and I don't even know kill them?" Caitlin says walking over to the teen lying in the hospital bed.

 

It happens so fast one second Caitlin is looking for a vein to put the blood platelet in and the next a green wavy like beam is being projected from the teens hand.

 

Barry steps forward but the wavy beams form a solid sphere blasting Caitlin and Barry back Caitlin would have hit the wall if it wasn't for Barry using his speed to catch her.

 

"Cool" Cisco says and touches it.

 

He doesn't get blasted back but he doesn't get inside the sphere either.

 

"It tickles" Cisco says his hand still attached to the green energy.

 

One by one Barry, Doctor Wells and then Caitlin put their hands on the green energy barrier separating them from Stiles.

 

"It's humming like it's energy" Doctor Wells says and he's beaming the smile on his face is lit up like its freaking Christmas.

 

"How is this possible" Caitlin frowns because why now? It's been 10 months and he hasn't displayed signs of powers before today.

 

"I'm guessing, Barry's DNA has took but it took time to integrate with Stiles own unique DNA, which in turn altered the genetic make up it gave him a power but from the looks of things it's very different" The Doc says.

 

The Barrier starts to slowly loose it's solid feel until it falls away and their hands drop from where they where held up by the sphere.

 

Stiles eyes are open but they aren't his usual color they are green like bright unnatural green like the color of bright green grass only it fills his whole eyes even the white in his eyes.

 

It doesn't stay that way the honey slash amber brown slowly start to come back as the machines Stiles is attached to goes crazy his heart beat accelerates up to over 140 bpm.

 

Then it just stops that's when the ground starts to shake.

 

Stiles bolts up with a gasp and the shaking gets more violent.


	5. Powers

Stiles eyes look around the shaking room he sees the four people freaking out before promptly passing back out again.

 

The shaking stops.

 

"Stiles?" Caitlin asks shining he torch in his eyes. "His pupils are unresponsive, he'd going into Cardiac arrest" Caitlin shouts to Cisco the heart monitor has flat lined his heart isn't beating.

 

"Errm Caitlin?" Barry says sheepishly.

 

"What!?" She shouts starting CPR.

 

"The finger sensor that shows Stiles vitals has been disconnected that's why it's showing no heart beat" Barry says small smug smile on his face.

 

Cisco hooks Stiles back up and his heart beat and brain activity is off the charts, in no way was it natural.

 

"Do you think he's going to have the same powers as me?" Barry asks Doctor Wells, he sounds excited because this will be the first person that he has met with powers that hasn't been corrupted into doing evil stuff.

 

"Hard to tell, he could have some speed, but the green energy looks like some sort of field or barrier of some kind I think that may be his power" Doctor Wells tells Barry.

 

"Well what about the ground? This building was designed to withstand earthquakes and we are nowhere near a tectonic plate"Cisco says on his tablet tapping away furiously.

 

"What are you doing on that thing?" Caitlin hisses sick and tired of the noise all ready.

 

"I was checking what it measured, but their aren't any records of earthquakes" Cisco says.

 

"That's impossible earthquakes aren't contained to a specific area" Caitlin interjects but she looks to Stiles "Unless, you don't think that could be one of his powers do you?" She asks and she sounds so tired.

 

"I only have one power is it possible to have more than one?" Barry asks and Cisco laughs at the hint of jealously.

 

"It could be possible I mean the amount of blood platelets he has received in the past five months if they did work it's possible, he could have more than one power" The Doctor tells them.

 

"Why can't I have more than one power that sucks" Barry sulks.

 

"If you look at the different traits the lightning gave you you do have more than one power, you have supers peed, limited intangibility and superhuman stamina" Doctor Wells says trying to make him feel better.

 

"Yeah but their all speed related the whole speed thing is kinda getting old"Barry says sitting down on Stiles hospital bed.

 

The kid in question sits up screaming.

 

"What is it Stiles?" Barry asks rushing to his side.

 

"Y-y-you just sat on my toe" He rasps out voice sore and croaky sounding due to not being used for ten months.

 

"Sorry" Barry says getting some water for the teen.

 

Cisco is all ready out the door calling Felicity to tell her the news.

 

Stiles greedily gulps down the water and grabs Barry by his collar.

 

"Please tell me the bastards that got me outside the club are in jail" Stiles says eyes full of conviction and his normal brown have changed to green.

 

Stiles Stilinski's eye color has permanently changed from brown to green and its not the freaky glowing green its normal person green.

 

"Ermm not exactly" Barry says standing he paces for a while trying to work up the nerve in the end Caitlin is the one to explain to Stiles.

 

"As I'm sure you saw, when the attacked you they weren't normal?" Caitlin starts off with.

 

"Say that again one of them had dog head hands" Stiles snorts.

 

Barry shivers because those dog head hands were so tricky to capture.

 

"Yeah well Barry hear has been rounding them up and putting them in S.T.A.R labs special prison for 'meta humans' " She air quotes the word that Doctor Wells has begun calling the special people.

 

"Well has Barry here rounded them all up?" Stiles asks getting out of bed his legs are shaky and his chest looks skinnier than usual. 

 

He stands on shaky feet but manages to walk around the lab a bit to get some circulation going.

 

"Well you see my super speed comes in handy for somethings but other super people may have an advantage I have caught four of the ten that attacked you but I can't find the other six"Barry explains.

 

"Wait hold up, Super Speed?" Stiles asks amazed and so skeptical.

 

"Yeah I have Super Speed" Barry shrugs and is behind Stiles before the words even left his mouth.

 

Stiles jumps and clutches his heart.

 

"Dude I just woke up from a coma, could you I dunno not put me back in their?" Stiles shouts nobody expects the green energy barrier to throw Barry into the wall.

 

"Well that hurt" Barry says getting up from the wall his arm is bent in the wrong way and he just puts it back in place like nothing.

 

"Does someone wanna tell me what the fuck is going on now?" Stiles screams.

 

"Felicity and your Father are getting the first flight out" Cisco beams coming back into the labs "What did I miss?" He asks looking to the giant Barry shaped hole in the wall.


	6. Test's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And Stiles powers are

Stiles was tested vigorously, so far the green force field only appears when Stiles gets angry or feels threatened.

 

"So I have a power" Stiles says to himself "That's cool" Barry laughs at Stiles freaking out and Stiles goes to hit Barry but he moves out the way too fast.

 

Stiles glares at Barry's new resting place by the door and Stiles imagines Barry trapped in one of those force sphere. 

 

The strangest thing happens.

 

He doesn't get trapped in a barrier, he does however get thrown into the wall.

 

"Stiles did you do that?" Doctor Wells asks.

 

"I. I think I did" Stiles says in awe because he's been feeling useless lately and now he has freaking powers.

 

"It looked like a telekinetic outburst, that could explain the minor earthquake" Doctor Wells says he speaks more to himself though.

 

"How does a telekinetic outburst cause a earthquake?"Caitlin asks, and it's a good question.

 

"The amount of brain power it would have took to cause the earthquake is tremendous, Caitlin I think we need to do a M.R.I to check out Stiles brain activity" Doctor Wells tells his assistant carrying on as of she didn't ask the question.

 

"Errm Oliver Queen is here" Cisco says knocking on the door and less than a second later Oliver in all his glory steps in the door followed by Diggle and Thea and Jackson? Oh right yeah Roy.

 

"Stiles" Thea beams and hugs the life out of him.

 

Stiles gasps for breath and wonders why Thea hugged him because he's only ever met her once or twice.

 

"How was your birthday Diggle?" Stiles asks with a small smile.

 

"Well it was terrible walking out to find you almost dead in the car park, with Barry here freaking out about all the men that did it too you" Diggle smiles and it's the sort of smile that makes you feel warm inside.

 

"Sorry about that" Stiles laughs. "Nice gun, 3rd Generation Glock 17 - 9x19mm. Comes equipped with finger grooves, thumb reliefs, and accessory rail on the frame, which differentiates it from the older models. It's a nice gun accept you're firing pin needs to be replaced, it's almost ready to snap from over used" Stiles says making the room go quiet.

 

"Stiles how did you know that?" Doctor Wells asks he looks positively ecstatic.

 

"I have no idea" Stiles answers honestly making everyone raise their eyes.

 

Diggle pulls out a knife from his ankle holder, he keeps it their in case of emergency's you never know when your gonna get tied up or something.

 

Especially working with Oliver.

 

"Do you know what this is?"Diggle asks handing Stiles his knife.

 

Stiles touches the knife and it's as if he has had the knife all his life he knows everything about it and how to use it as if he was the best at using it.

 

"USMC Alpha steel blade is titanium coated for a non-reflective, corrosion and wear resistance.With a Rockwell hardness rating of 57-59 the blade is built to last.Featuring 3-D machined G-10 scales for a solid and secure grip.Liner lock mechanism for easy and quick close and ambidextrous thumb stud for easy deployment" Stiles flips the knife so it's open and grins like the blade is talking to him.

"It's 9 inches in total the handle on it's own is 5.25, inches the blade is only 3.75 obviously. The blades overall thickness is 4 millimeters I would say its weight approximation is around 8.3 ounces, it's sharp really sharp" Stiles says.

 

Doctor Wells whispers something to Barry and Barry picks up a pen and draws a dot in the middle of a white wall it's small just like a full stop.

 

"How do I know all this? I have no idea how I know it, I have never seen that gun or knife in my life" Stiles asks and he sounds a bit frantic.

 

"Stiles do me a favor and throw the knife at the dot" Stiles doesn't need to look before he's throwing the blade it lands right in the middle of the small dot.

 

"That was cool" Roy says speaking for the first time.

 

"How the hell did I do that?" Stiles asks, well shouts at Doctor Wells.

 

He only smiles and says on thing.

 

"Weapon Proficiency"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stiles powers are 
> 
> Force Field it will be weak at first but he will learn how to use it with help from Oliver and Barry maybe even Roy.
> 
> Telekinesis the power to move things with the mind
> 
> And lastly perhaps his greatest power Weapon Proficiency, can anyone tell me what weapon proficiency is??????


	7. Answers

"Okay creepy Doctor what's weapon Proficiency?" Roy asks Doctor Wells.

 

Doctor wells rolls his eyes and huff a breath of annoyance before answering.

 

"To be able to know anything about any type of weapon, it also means he will be an expert marksman or fighter when equipped with the weapon, I fully suspect he could give the 'Arrow' a run for his money.

 

Doctor Wells looks at Oliver causing Stiles to stand and search for his shoes.

 

"Where are you going?" Barry asks.

 

"Out of here" Is Stiles only answer before he sets off down the abandoned hallway.

 

Barry comes speeding after him but Stiles just keeps walking.

 

"Stiles come back to the lab we need to make sure those are your only powers" Barry says.

 

"I need coffee" Stiles tells him.

 

"With what money?" Roy asks coming up behind him Stiles wallet in hand.

 

"Did you pick my pocket?" Stiles asks snatching the wallet out of his hands.

 

"Okay seriously, I had three hundred in here" Stiles moans.

 

"Well they didn't beat you for fun Stiles, they took all your money and cards, your father put a stop on the cards though" Roy tells him.

 

"Great, Guess I'll go wait for Felicity and my Father at the airport"He tells them.

 

Stiles sighs and walks again even though he doesn't know the way out.

 

"I'll buy you a coffee on the way" Roy says grabbing Stiles arm.

 

It was the sudden fright that made Stiles throw Roy back with his mind, it wasn't meant like at all.

 

Okay maybe it was funny because he looks like Jackson and Jackson was a jerk for most of his life.

 

"What was that for?" Roy asks groaning in pain, Barry rushes to help him up.

 

"Just don't touch me" Stiles tells him.

 

And he means it because he doesn't want to be touched anymore, not after what they did to him.

 

The violated him not sexually but emotionally and physically.

 

Sometimes all's it takes to heal is your family, and unfortunately, his father and Felicity aren't here yet.

 

So he keeps walking even if it does lead to a dead end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short I know sorry.
> 
>  
> 
> I need some prompts so if you wanna give me some for any fandom/pairing I would be very happy


	8. Proposition

"I think I have a proposition you will jump at Stiles" Roy says smiling.

 

"Stiles I also have a proposition for you?" Barry tells Stiles, they have an hour to kill before Felicity and John land.

 

They are at the airport coffee shop and Barry and Roy both have propositions for him.

 

"Well, spit it out" Stiles says to them taking a sip of his coffee, that Roy paid for.

 

Barry is the first to speak.

 

"Dr wells wants you to stay in Central City he want's you to learn how to use your abilities and he wants you to help capture the hundreds of people around the surrounding areas that have been effected by the gamma rays like me" Barry says in one breath.

 

"I need to go home, I have been comatose for 6 months, I'm a senior I have a bunch of work to catch up on, if I wanna graduate" Stiles says and suddenly he feels panicked because what if he's held back a year?

 

"Dr well's has a solution to that, he thought it would be an issue" Barry tells him.

 

"That solution is?" Stiles pushes.

 

"When you first developed signs of the abilities, Dr Wells had Cisco phone up a couple of people and we believe we have came up with a good idea" Barry tells him.

 

"Well spit it out" Stiles tells him.

 

"Dr Wells, discovered you can take your final senior tests all in one sitting to graduate early, it is only allowed in special circumstances, for example a comatose patient waking up" Barry tells him.

 

"So let me get this right, Dr Wells wants me to live in Central City with no family, or friends no job no money and he want's me to take my graduation test even though I have no idea what is going to be on it?" Stiles asks astounded.

 

"Dr Wells wants to give you a job as his assistant, I have a spare room you can bunk with me" Barry shrugs.

 

"And as for the tests? That I have no clue about, because I have been comatose for six months?"Stiles asks.

 

"Well the school will give you all the books, texts and a outline on the stuff that will be in the tests" Barry says.

 

"But what about the stuff I don't get, I suck at Chemistry and Physics and A book isn't going to help me with that" Stiles says. His eyes light up at the idea of finally being the hero but it wouldn't work, would it?

 

"Dr Wells is the leading expert in Physics, I work as a crime scene investigator, I am amazing at all chemistry stuff, Caitlin is amazing at her job with is a Bio engineer so Bio will be a breeze with her" Barry laughs.

 

"What about Cisco?" Stiles asks because he kinda likes the guy, he reminds Stiles of himself a bit always making jokes.

 

"Cisco is a Mechanical Engineer, he's a minor history buff, but if you give him a book he can memorize it within a couple of days, he could set up experiments for your practical work should you choose to stay" Barry says. 

 

"What about your proposition?" Stiles asks Roy.

 

"Oh I was just gonna propose we get a bite to eat because I'm starving" Roy says with a shrug.

 

"Oh" Stiles says feeling a little stupid.

 

Before anyone can say anything, Barry's phone starts beeping.

 

"Hey Caitlin" Barry says, his face instantly pales.

 

"Is he okay?" Barry asks.

 

"I'll be right their" Barry says standing.

 

"What's wrong?" Stiles and Roy ask at the same time.

 

"Their is a man holding, Dr Wells, Diggle, Oliver and Thea at gunpoint, he has powers too" Barry tells them.

 

"Where are Caitlin and Cisco?" Stiles asks.

 

"They are in another part of the building watching the CCTV images" Barry tells him, then in a nano second, he's gone.

 

The coffee table blows over and Stiles and Roy as well as a few other people, are blown over by the speed Barry was going.

 

"We have to help" Stiles says getting up and running towards the exit.

 

"Yeah he's definitely, taking Barry's offer too much of a hero not too" Roy laughs making his way towards the exit "Oliver is going to love him" Roy says before catching up to Stiles.

 

"I'm Driving" Stiles tells him snatching the keys out of his hands.

 

He's in the car faster than Roy could think possible.

 

Stiles drives the car expertly, weaving through the heavy traffic, like an expert.

 

"How can you drive like this?" Roy asks when Stiles drifts round the corner.

 

"I have no Idea, I just about passed my driving test" Stiles laughs.

 

"Maybe that weapon knowledge and expert use power is also a vehicle power" Roy tells him.

 

"Maybe now shut up, let me concentrate"Stiles tells him, continuing on to S.T.A.R Labs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So do people want Stiles to go back to Beacon Hills? or do you want him to stay in Central City and become a hero???


	9. Becoming the Hero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long College is a bitch

“Wait Stiles you can’t go running in like a loon you need a plan” Roy says grabbing the impatient teens arm.

 

“I have powers I don’t need a plan” Stiles smiles and fights Roy’s hold. The man isn’t giving up and his grip remains vice like.

 

Stiles mind seems to kick in before he actually decides what to do and within a few movements Roy is on the floor and Stiles is on top of him.

 

“Where did you learn to do that?” Roy asks through a smile bucking up to try and throw Stiles off.

 

“I have no idea maybe the knowledge of weapons and cars also includes the weapon that is the body I have no idea what these powers are all’s I know is that I can’t let Doctor Wells get hurt I’m alive because of him” Stiles tells him.

 

Before Roy could protest Stiles fist connects with his face and he’s out cold.

 

“Sorry but I’m not letting anyone else die” Stiles tells him, he puts him in the back of the car and runs inside the vacant building.

 

As soon as he steps into the building the his shield flickers to life only this time instead of a green bubble a clear square shimmers in front of him it covers the height of his body and its wide.

 

It resembles a riot shield but Stiles is just thankful that his powers are helping him.

 

He prays to Zeus or whoever will help him that his mind will show him how to use his other powers.

 

He hears Thea scream and a gun shot going off he runs to the sound.

 

He sees the blood before he sees the kidnapper.

 

The blood is everywhere it’s way too much to be normal

 

He sees the man he looks like the incredible hulk accept he’s blue his whole body is glowing the blue looks sickly and shines a pale light around the room.

 

Diggle is on the ground a gun shot to the arm, Oliver is holding his leg blood is squirting out.

 

Barry is on the floor holding both his legs they both have holes in.

 

How the hell did the blue beast shoot faster than the speed of light?

 

Barry is crying out in agony even though the wounds will heal in a few hours.

 

Thea keeps screaming for her brother.

 

Dr Wells is out of his chair and is knocked out on the floor.

 

“Where is he?” The blue man roars at Barry.

 

“He left he got on a plane and left you will never get his blood” Barry says through a wheeze.

 

The next thing anyone knows Barry is being tossed into the wall by the blue hulks massive fist.

 

“The kids blood can help me create an army, I can use his blood to run this god forsaken world” He roars again he launches himself at Barry but Stiles hand flies up and the shield that’s protecting him protects Barry instead.

 

“You wouldn’t be looking for me now would you?” Stiles asks he channels his inner Derek Hale and looks utterly pissed off.

 

The blue man whips his head around and his smile is even creepier than the Nogitsunes.

 

“Just the person I wanted to see” He sneers.

 

“Really you wanted to see me? I feel flattered now if it was me I would want to see Taylor Swift or Selena Gomez or you know Zac Effron’s totally hot right now but I have been on an Andrew Garfield kick lately he’s totally hot in the geeky boy next door kind of way” Stiles babbles to try and stall he’s inching his way closer to Diggle’s gun that’s in the corner of the room.

 

“Enough of your insolence get on your knees” He growls at Stiles.

 

“Wow buddy I don't know what you've heard about me but I don’t just get on my knees for any old blue freak I’m not called Oliver Queen” Stiles quips.

 

“Stiles shut up and run away” Oliver grunts out, Thea is keeping pressure on his wound but by the looks she’s making him feel much worse.

 

The blue man launches himself at Stiles before he could fire a witty response to Oliver.

 

The green shield makes an appearance only this time it takes the shape of throwing knives, just what Stiles was thinking of.

 

The knives all launch and embed themselves in the blue giant it gives Stiles enough time to grab Diggle’s gun.

 

Three gunshots sound through the hollow halls all there shots hit in the exact same place.

 

Right in the blue giants heart.

 

The blue avatar wannabe falls backwards he lands against the wall, well he would have landed against the wall accept he goes right through it.

 

Bits of rubble flies everywhere dust fills the room and Stiles coughs really loudly.

 

“I've made my decision Barry” Stiles says between coughs.

 

“I’m staying with you and Doctor Wells I wanna help people”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you guys go and check out and sign up to my collection I am doing a crossover collaboration thing you can post prompts or accept prompts and all that stuff
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Crossover_Collections


	10. Family and Pack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in a while I got blocked off the site

“We need to get Olly to hospital” Thea says he voice is rushed and she sounds panicked even if she does know about him being the Arrow she’s still worried about her brother its sweet.

 

“I can get him their faster” Barry said finally getting up.

 

He’s gone in the blink of an eye.

 

“I’ll drive us to the Hospital” Diggle says and holds out his hand for his gun.

 

Stiles frowns but gives him it back.

 

“You don’t need guns you have kick ass powers” Diggle laughs.

 

Thea and Diggle walk out of the lab as Roy walks in looking pissed he looms in front of Stiles.

 

“Aren’t you going with them?” Stiles asks.

 

“I thought I would stick around and wait for Felicity to come back” Roy smiles, it looks like he’s silently plotting revenge.

 

“Oh shit the airport” Stiles says frantically searching for the car keys to Roy’s car.

 

“They All ready landed and are speeding over hear, she called me a minute ago” Roy says with a small smile.

 

“What are we going to tell them about the big hole in the wall or the big blue giant that is dead?” Caitlin asks.

 

“We tell them the truth” Stiles tells them all, they look at him like he’s mad.

 

“Trust me my friends are werewolves and Banshee’s my father knows all about that shit, and Felicity knows about Barry so I think she deserves to know.

 

“Do you thank that’s wise to worry your Father?” Doctor Wells asks.

 

“Trust me if you knew my Father you would know he’s going to be stoked that I got a few powers” Stiles smiles.

 

“Really? I think my dad would freak out” Cisco laughs.

 

“Yeah well me and my Father have been wishing I had powers for a while the amount of kidnappings that I am subjected to alone is enough cause to wish for powers” Stiles kids around.

 

The people laugh with him but they seem a bit shocked about his attitude towards his own kidnappings.

 

“When will they get here?” Stiles asks.

 

“Any minute, Felicity said” Roy smiles.

 

“Oh Crap Cisco move the body into another room, We can perform an examination of his cells at a later date” Stiles orders Cisco shrugging when Doctor Wells looks impressed “What his genetic materials may hold something important unless you want the body to be cremated” Stiles adds.

“No, no your quite right Stiles” Doctor Wells smiles and orders Cisco and Roy to move the body into a freezer.

 

Stiles hears the buzzer go off signalling someone at the front gate.

 

Doctor Wells buzzes them in and its a nervous three minutes filled with silence before they appear at the door.

 

An ear splitting scream is heard from Felicity to runs and crushes him in a hug they are quickly joined by a sobbing Sheriff and more hands and sobbing.

Stiles tries to look at who else came but he can’t see anything accept his fathers chest.

 

“Okay guys I’m fine but If I don’t get air soon I may go into a coma again” Stiles laughs.

 

They all quickly pull back and Stiles sees his Father with red eyes and the same goes for his quirky cousin Felicity.

 

Scott’s their too and he’s sobbing the most, he looks like a mother dog who just lost a puppy it’s so sad.

 

Lydia is their too trying to stop the tears, Derek is patting her shoulder, Kira is beaming from her place stood next to Malia and Liam.

 

Stiles eyes go wide at the two of them his mind suddenly flashed back to the phone call the night he went into the coma and his chest ached.

 

He felt shaking and everyone was screaming he couldn’t open his eyes Doctor Wells was trying to calm him down and all of a sudden he felt strong hands pulling him into a even stronger chest.

 

He hears Lydia mutter a shocked gasp and let out a small “Jackson?” so it must be Roy comforting him.

 

“Stiles open your eyes look at me” Roy shouts and Stiles obeys his eyes opening he hears the pack gasp and he knows why because he can see the reflection in Roy’s eyes.

 

His eyes are bright green the building is shaking this must be him he’s having a panic attack because of his ex and he’s causing an earthquake with the power of telekinesis.

 

Roy makes him calm down just by breathing with him and smiling.

 

“Your eyes are beautiful” Roy says making Stiles laugh and just like that the shaking stops.

 

“I hate this telekinetic energy thing” Stiles proclaims, begrudgingly detaching himself from Roy he keeps their shoulders pressed together though.

 

“It was kind of cool” Cisco says excitedly “We so have to come up with a name for you how about Earthquake? Oh or Green Lantern because your eyes and shield powers light the way to evil” Cisco proclaims dramatically.

 

“Oh Please Green Lantern? That’s a lame name nobody would call a super hero that” Stiles laughs.

 

“Can someone please tell me what the hell is going on? Stiles? What the hell was that you just did? Why where your eyes glowing green like emeralds?” The Sheriff asks frantically.

 

“More importantly can you do it again?” Lydia asks looking intrigued.

 

“Trust me Lyds I can do a lot more” He proclaims the pack watch on in fascination as Stiles hands start to glow and he produces a green force field.

 

“Cool” Scott beams reaching out to touch it, he recoils like the shield shocked him.

 

“It’s hot” Scott moans.

 

“I know I am” Stiles laughs.

 

Liam walks forward as if drawn to the light he reaches out and touches it too only Stiles makes it go away and he’s left grasping thin air.

 

The next thing any one knows Stiles hand is swinging in thin air and connecting with Liam’s face.

 

Liam falls to the floor clutching his already healing broken and bleeding nose.

 

Stiles winces at his hand because he might have just broke a knuckle.

 

“What the hell?” Liam growls eyes flashing gold looking murderous.

 

“That’s for phoning my in the middle of fucking Malia right after we broke up” Stiles tells him.

 

He looks up at Malia and she looks ashamed.

 

“Okay now that that’s over can someone tell me why my ex boyfriend is standing their?” Lydia asks.

 

“Oh Lydia meet Roy” Stiles smiles.


	11. Wanna go out?

“No over my dead body” John Stilinski shouted, right there in the middle of Star labs, the pack were looking minus Liam and Malia who were ordered by Lydia to fuck off to the hotel.

 

“I wasn’t asking dad” Stiles lets him know.

 

“You wasn’t asking?” John roars.

 

“No! I wasn’t I’ve been in Beacon Hills helping people but all I do there is get in the way, here I have a chance to make a difference” He yells with equal if not greater fury than his father.

 

“You have no job, no money, no home you don’t even have a high school diploma” John tells him his tone is lower.

 

“I can pass my senior exams tomorrow, I have been able to pass it since soft-more year” Stiles tells him, he’s lying of course but Barry said the school will give him time as well as all the necessary information and plus he’s got smart people surrounding him.

“Well where are you going to live?” John asks his voice is taking on a higher pitch and Stiles knows that means he’s actually considering it.

 

“In Barry’s apartment, he has an extra room” Stiles smirks.

 

“What about a job? You need money to eat and survive” Stiles dad asks his eyes brows raised as if he’s won the challenge.

 

“I have that one covered, Stiles will be assisting me, Cisco and Caitlin with our lab work for a very handsome rate of pay if I do say so myself” Doctor Wells smiled.

 

John just glares at the wheelchair ridden doctor.

 

“What about college?” His father asks.

 

“Well technically I’m still a junior, I will take my exams in like four months then I’ll take the time to work here until after my 18th birthday and enrol in CCU” Stiles smiles.

 

“Why is this so important to you” John asks noticing the fire in his sons eyes.

 

“I wanna protect people, I think I was given these powers to help people, and what better way than rounding up all other super powered people that aren’t as good as me or Barry.

 

“Fine” The Sheriff says, his voice is so low and it immediately gets drowned out by Stiles squeal of excitement.

 

“Oh my god, Dad I love you so much” He then proceeds to squeeze him within a inch of his life.

 

“Okay good, now that that’s sorted Stiles you feel like going out for something to eat?” Roy asks walking over, he has been talking to Lydia about his uncanny doppleganger like looks to Jackson.

 

“Are you asking me out on a date?” Stiles asks through a whisper, obviously everyone heard like but they didn’t say anything.

 

“Actually I was just suggesting we all go get lunch but if you wanted to go out sometime it would be my pleasure” Roy smirks.

 

Before Stiles could answer Lydia drags him away.

 

“Lets go Romeo, we need to talk which clothes to bring over from Beacon Hills and which to burn” Lydia laughs when Stiles starts complaining about his beloved plaid shirts.


	12. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter.
> 
> I knew I had to end it here as it felt right I just didn't know how to end it so I wrote this hope you like it

Stiles let out a low growl when his phone started ringing.

“What?” He shouts into the device, he gets odd looks from the people around him but he just glares back.

“Hey babe, I was wondering if you wanted to head down to Starling for the weekend?” Roy asks on the other end of the phone.

“I’d love too” Stiles says and before he can get out the but Roy starts to list things they can do.

 

“But, I can’t babe sorry I’m tailing another Meta-human this one is dangerous and I can’t let him out of my sight till Barry gets back from a case” Stiles tells him.

 

“Can’t you take him out?” Roy asks.

 

“Yeah I could but Doctor Wells doesn’t want me to try, my DNA apparently holds more hope of creating cures than he had ever imagined therefore I am very invaluable” Stiles sighs.

 

“Yeah you can also create magic force fields, move things with your mind, and you can master any weapon you touch” Roy encourages him.

 

“Yeah well having an intersect mind like Chuck’s doesn’t help against someone that can use hydrokinesis” Stiles snarks.

 

“Stiles you’ve been training in Central city for five years now I think your powers are strong enough to deal with someone that can controle water” Roy laughs.

 

“Yeah this is the last Rouge meta human and he can kill people by making them choke on there own bodily fluids” Stiles hisses to him.

He has to make it look like he’s not following the man ahead because he looks behind scanning the area.

 

The man makes a break for it and Stiles curses everyone that will listen.

 

“Got to go” Stiles shouts into his phone before disconnecting the call and running after the fleeing man.

 

Clyde Vass runs down an Ally obviously expecting to kiss Stiles as soon as he ran in but when Stiles does run in has his shield up.

 

“That’s impossible” Clyde shouts, he’s glaring and trying to use his power but it won’t breech the shield.

 

“I honestly thought my powers wouldn’t work against yours what with you using whats already inside me, I guess the shield works to protect against Psychic attacks as well, you know in the five years I’ve been here I learn something new everyday” Stiles smirks.

 

The man just glares and holds out his hand, all of a sudden water from all around the ally collects and creates a mini wave of water that comes crashing down on Stiles shield.

 

“That’s impossible not even the flash could protect himself against my powers” The man screams when the water has stopped attacking his shield.

 

“Let’s see if my powers are greater than yours” Stiles smirks and uses his hands to throw the man into the wall.

 

Clyde’s head slams against the filthy wall and then he slumps to the floor in a heap unconscious.

 

“That’s the guy that Barry hasn’t been able to capture for three years,maybe I am more powerful than Wells gives me credit for” Stiles smirks pressing number three on his speed dial.

 

“Yeah?” comes the answering voice.

 

“Cisco I got him I’m gonna need a pick up though my car is like forty blocks away” Stiles tells his friend.

“No way you caught Captain Evil Hydration? Barry is going to be so stoked” Comes Ciscos excited voice.

 

“I hate that nickname”Stiles tells him again.

 

“Hey I make great nicknames” Cisco defends.

 

”Really? Lets take my superhero identity for example Beacon you made that name and are you really proud of it?” Stiles asks.

 

“Hell yeah” Cisco smirks on the other end Stiles just can tell when he smirks.

 

“Joe is on his way to your location as we speak” Cisco informs him.

 

“Great will you do me a favor?” Stiles asks.

 

“Of course” Comes the reply.

 

”Book me a train to Starling, with this bastard captured I can finally go through with me plan” Stiles smirks.

 

“OMG your seriously going to propose this weekend? Cisco asks fangirling at Stiles relationship.

 

“I think my life won’t be fulfilled till I ask Roy to marry me” Stiles tells him.

 

Cisco wen’t quiet for a minute and then came his excited voice.

 

“I know a guy that owns a small plane he agreed to take you to Starling, its so much faster than the train” Cisco tells him.

“Thanks Cisco, I have to go hears Joe” Stiles tells him and he can’t help but smile.

 

Today’s the day he proposes and today is the day that he can finally start moving forward in his life without looking back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end is now what did you all think?


End file.
